Piñatas o draak verrassing? (One-shot)
by Alize Janthy
Summary: Fic participante del reto #2 de la pagina en facebook "Viviendo en Berk" Piñatas o draak verrassing? (One-shot)


**Disclaimer: Cómo entrenar a tu dragón es propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell; yo solo soy una débil mortal que hace uso temporalmente de los personajes para esta historia ficticia. **

**Piñatas o draak verrassing? (One-shot)**

Un día antes de snoggletog

-buenos días hipo

-buenos días papá

-listo para las fiestas?

-casi listo, terminé de ayudar a preparar la migración de este año

- ya veo, y quienes se van?

- al parecer gordontua se ira este año, el año pasado no emigró a poner huevos

-vaya! y como esta patapez?

- le dije a los gemelos que se deshicieran de él mientras gordontua salía, no queremos que lo vuelva a encerrar este año

-ya veo pues buena suerte hijo, estaré ayudando en los preparativos en el gran salón buscaremos como adornar para las fiestas después de la última vez casi no quedo nada

-si bueno yo tengo un enorme vikingo con el corazón roto que arreglar, vamos chimuelo.

**Despues de buscar por todos lados a los gemelos hipo dio con ellos cerca de un acantilado.**

- Hipo! Gracias a Thor tienes que detener a los gemelos no nos dejan ayudar a patapez

Los gemelos tenían colgado de cabeza a patapez sostenido de una rama que sobresalía hacia el acantilado, mientras ellos evitaban que los otros se acercaran a salvarlo.

- aléjense él es nuestro!

-AYUDENMEEE!

-Brutacio! Brutilda! pero que hacen!

**BruO**- vaya pero por fin apareces! La próxima vez que nos pidas hacer algo como esto deberías decirle a los otros que no interfieran

-qué pero de que están hablando? Yo les dije que distrajeran a patapez mientras gordontua se iba

-que gordontua se va? Y yo pensé que esta situación no podía empeorar

**BruA**-Error tu dijiste "desháganse de él mientras gordontua se va"

-Y esta fue su idea, que querían hacer matarlo? Por qué les pediría hacer algo asi!

**BruO**-si ya decía yo que no eras tan genial

**BruA**-igual no pudimos deshacernos de él

-menos mal…

**BruO-**sí, solo pudimos ponerlo en esa rama a punto de romperse

-pero que!

-ayudaaaaaaa!

-chimuelo! Vamos por él!

**En berk.**

**-**ya es suficiente patapez ella tiene que irse

-pero aun no nos despedimos

-te has estado despidiendo de ella por más de media hora, ya déjala ir es mejor que haga el viaje con los otros tormentula salió esta mañana

-wow Astrid no sabía que tormentula también se iría este año

-si bueno… quería pasar las fiestas con ella pero estoy feliz de que regrese con bebes son tan tiernos!

-sí pero que tal que quieren tener sus huevos en berk!

-por favor patapez recuerda el desastre de hace dos años! Quiero decir sé que alguien no lo podrá olvidar (viendo a Astrid)

-si bueno… alguien tampoco olvidara como se ve mi puño en su cara (amenazando a patán)

-sí pero qué tal si formamos una especie de…

-no

-bueno pero si hacemos…

-No

-podemos…

-NO!

**BruO** - ya suelta a ese dragón! (jalando a patapez)

**BruA -**si vete ya vuela se libre (alentando a gordontua)

-no espera chica!... pero no le dije buena suerte en su viaje(comenzando a llorar)

-vamos patapez no te pongas así traerán nuevos bebes! Además eso significa que are ponche de Jack para animarnos! (los gemelos pusieron una mano en su estómago y otra tapándose la boca haciendo como que vomitan, de igual forma patán solo que el sí tuvo que irse a vomitar, todo a espaladas de Astrid)

**BruA**- creo aun no lo supera hahaha

-Astrid tiene razón tienes que acostumbrarte… todos tendremos que acostumbrarnos a que aunque seamos jinetes de dragón debemos respetar las costumbres de los dragones porque ellos siguen siendo… PERO A DONDE VAN TODOS?!

**BruA-**sí, nos aburrimos después de tenemos que…bla,bla (se van)

**-**sí dientepúa y yo no tenemos que hacer nada ahora si nos disculpas iremos a recolectar algunas cosas para la cena especial de dientepúa

-la cena? Prepararas algo? Tú?!

-puff por supuesto que no quiero decir que iremos a romper cráneos a… algún lado… que… nos vemos

-Astrid tu si quieres escucharme….

-lo siento hipo preparare ponche para toda la aldea! (mientras corría lejos)

-supongo que eso solo nos deja solos a ti y a mi amigo, chimuelo pero a dónde vas?... muy gracioso amigo vámonos!(alzando el vuelo dejando a patapez completamente solo)también tendremos una maravillosa snoggletog!

-tambien tendremos una maravillosa snoggletog!(arremedando a hipo) vámonos chica, (buscando a su dragón)Oh… es cierto… (entre cortando la voz)no, no tengo que estar feliz por chica y preparare su regreso!(secando las lágrimas en sus ojos)

**Con el cielo nublado, casi no se notó la llegada de la noche**

-Hey Astrid!

-patapez? Vaya pero ya estas mejor, increíble yo aun no puedo superar que tormentula no pase la snoggletog conmigo, quiero decir que estoy feliz por ella pero teníamos tantos planes y…

**Patapez estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo **

-No, patapez quiero decir que… que necesitas?

-Yo (secándose los ojos con su brazo) podrías darme un poco de tu ponche especial?

-Claro que si patapez! toma un vaso!

-No creo que sea suficiente, me darías más?

-No lo sé patapez, aun no le eh dado a hipo

-Bueno yo solo pensé que después de recordarme que chica se... (Fingiendo que iba a llorar)

-Toma llévate toda la jarra!

-gracias! (sale corriendo)

-no puedo creer que le guste es cosa

-que quieres decir con esa cosa patán?(cerrando el puño)

-nada quiero decir que como osa llevarse todo el estupendo menjurje que preparaste para toda la aldea

-Si bueno preparare más y que demonios hacías espiando tras ese yak

-Para tu información yo no estaba espiando estaba recogiendo leche de yak para dientepúa cuando ustedes llegaron

-leche de yak, tu para que quieres leche de yak?

-para nada… no sé de qué estás hablando… Vámonos dientepúa (saliendo disparado)

-Pero que le pasa a todo el mundo?

**La noche transcurrió tranquila, la mañana siguiente hipo caminaba con su padre**

**-**que pasa hipo?

-es solo que quiero que patapez me a insistido mucho en hacer que los dragones regresen antes a berk.

Flashback***hipo va caminando, tras una cubeta de la nada aparece patapez**

**-**por favor?

-no

**Tras un yak.**

-por favor?

No

**Corriendo gritando mientras despegaba con chimuelo**

-por favorrrr?

-noooo

**Básicamente a todos lados.**

**-**entiendo

-sí, solo me gustaría que entendieran que siguen siendo creaturas salvajes y debemos respetar sus costumbres, creo que esta ves patapez se está preocupando más por sí mismo que por gordontua.

**En casa de patapez se escuchan ruidos raros la gente comienza a reunirse como esperando ver algo, de golpe sale patapez seguido de una enorme figura montada sobre una base con ruedas.**

-pero que es eso?

-esto patán para tú información es un perfecto modelo de papel a gran escala de mi adorada gordontua, es para llenar un el vacío

**BruO**- woow pues debe ser un enorme vacío

-no tienes ni idea

-de papel dices y con que lo pegaste?

-eso fue cortesía del poche de Astrid, la hizo realmente resistente

-eso es increíble, y como le dices a esto

-vaya no lo había pensado mm… que tal draakverrassing!

**BruA-** draakve qué?

-sí, aun me pregunto por qué le ponemos nombres tan extraños a las cosas, pero bueno es tu idea así que draakverrassing será

-gracias hipo ahora si nos disculpan daremos un paseo por la aldea.

**Por donde la enorme draakverrassing de patapez pasaba, arrasaba con todo, era tan grande que no pasaba entre los diminutos caminos de berk**

**-**hijo será mejor que te encargues de eso (señalando a patapez y su draakverrassing que casi atropellan a una señora)

-si lo pero creo tener una idea, alguien ha visto a Astrid? (corriendo a buscarla)

**BryO-**dime hermana crees que podamos asustar a la gente con eso?

**BruA-**eso es definitivo

-la vi hace no mucho en la cocina, acabó con toda la harina y luego nosotros tuvimos que ir al molino y… (Haciendo ademanes molesto. Sin prestar atención a los demás que lo veían con cara de wtf) quiero decir que dientepua y yo iremos a… (Saliendo volando)

**Después de verse raro por un rato, hipo voló hacia la cocina seguido por los gemelos**

**-**hey Astrid, hola

-am… hola?

-que haces Astrid?

-termino de preparar una jarra nueva de mi ponche especial!, quieres un poco

-de hecho Astrid si quiero.

**BruA-**oye hipo no puedes llevarte toda la jarra

**BruO-**si, nosotros también necesitamos pegamento para nuestra draakverrbubru

-pegamento? qué quieres decir con eso? (azotando la jarra contra la mesa)

**BruO-**pegamento quisimos decir Pega… Pegajoso… si rico y pegajoso ponche de yak, pegajoso en el paladar (mostrando la idea) pegajoso como los mocos de Brutilda

-si eso no es algo que necesitaba saber, hipo quieres decirme que está pasando? (pero él ya se había ido) Rayos!

**Durante el resto del día todos los habitantes de berk parecían deprimidos y se escuchaban comentarios 1-sin adornos sin los dragones este día parece de lo más normal 2-sí, este año se fueron muchos dragones 3-esto no parece una fiesta será mejor irnos a casa. 4–esta vez la snoggletog esta arruinada! Estoico interrumpe los murmullos**

-llevas diciendo eso los últimos tres años y por tercera vez no lo está, la snoggletog no se trata de los adornos o los regalos se trata de estar con los que queremos y aun si algunos dragones se fueron sabemos que ellos tienen su propia celebración y estamos contentos de recibir a los nuevos dragones que vendrán con ellos

-Estoico tiene razón somos vikingos no necesitamos nada de eso, por cierto amigo será mejor que busques ayuda eres muy negativo

**Hipo, brutacio,brutilda y patapez aparecieron volando.**

**-**cálmese todo el mundo, nosotros la academia de dragones queremos darles una sorpresa

**BruO-**una gran sorpresa (encogiéndose y riendo malvadamente) que sorpresa?

**BruA-**la que preparamos en el gran salón tonto (al escuchar todo el mundo fue corriendo al gran salón empujándose como vikingos)

**BruO-**que hay en el gran salón?

-la sorpresa

-hipo que está pasando yo soy parte de la academia de dragones y no sé nada de "la sorpresa"

-no te preocupes Astrid fuiste tú la que más ayudo (caminando con ella al gran salón) estoy seguro que te gustara.

**Los aldeanos abrieron estrepitosamente las enormes puertas del gran salón encontrándolo bellamente adornado con ramas de pinos de un lado a otro y en el centro de cada tira colgando figuras a escala de dragones echas de papel, algunas pintadas y otras adornadas con más papel de colores simulando las escamas.**

**-**woow hipo te luciste ustedes hicieron estas figuras

-así es

-y como las hicieron

**BruO-**tomamostuponcheylotiramos/sobreelpapelcomounpoderosoadesivo (hablando muy rápido), (haciendo ademanes) una capa de papel y una de pegamento más papel y pegamento y luego más papel y…entienden la idea

**-**que ustedes hicieron que!

-calma Astrid en realidad funciono de maravilla y pues…(llevándola a caminar) mira hice está especialmente para ti

-esa es tormentula, ow es hermosa gracias hipo (dándole un bezo) eso fue por la sorpresa y esto (dándole un golpe en el hombro) es por derramar mi ponche para hacerla

-"eso salió mejor de lo que pensé"

-y estas galletas también las hicieron? (viendo a chimuelo comiendo)

-pues no en realidad…

**Flashback***

**Mientras hipo y los gemelos adornaban el salón.**

-chimuelo un poco más a la derecha… perfecto solo la amarrare aquí para que cuelgue, hey brutacio esta a la misma altura que las otras?

BruO-si lo esta

(Chimuelo olfateo algo delicioso que provenía de la cocina y voló arrastrando a hipo haciendo que la draakverrassing callera al piso)

BruO-ya no lo esta

-chimuelo pero que haces?

Patán saliendo de la cocina con guantes para hornear y una nueva charola de galletas tarareando una canción de snoggletog)

-patán?... (Patán se asusta y esconde detrás la charola) pero que estás haciendo?

-yo… (Chimuelo tratando de alcanzar una galleta) hey! deja eso no son para ti (regresando la charola al frente, dándole tiempo a hipo de verlas y tomar una)

-no puedo creer esto pero estas galletas están deliciosas

-pero que pasa contigo que ya nadie tiene respeto no son galletas son alimento seco para dientepúa le encantan, no es así?( Viendo a su dragón proteger sus galletas de chimuelo que se moría por una)

-pues debo admitir que son deliciosas

-si bueno pues…

BruO-(interrumpiendo) espera a que todo el mundo sepa esto

BruA-Patán haciendo galletas (riendo a carcajadas)

-que no son galletas! Es alimento seco para dientepúa!

BruO-si claro, probare una (estirando la mano para tomar)

-por supuesto que no lo harán

BruA-claro que si nos darás una o le diremos a tu padre que eres un fuerte guerrero preparando galletas decoradas

-de acuerdo (estirando la charola) pero que quede claro que no están decoradas es solo que a dientepúa le gustan los pinos y las moras por eso tienen esa forma!

BruOy BruA- deliciosasss…, de acuerdo haremos un trato tu nos das una docena de tu comida seca y con suerte no te recordaremos este momento por el resto de tu vida

BruO-no lo haremos?(viendo a su hermana)

BruA-(susurrando)dije con suerte

-Hecho una docena (dando vuelta cogiendo una bolsa)

BruA- no tan rápido, para cada uno, más una para cada cabeza (mientras asomaban sus cabezas)

-no saldré de aquí en todo el día cierto?(viendo a hipo)

-probablemente no, vámonos amigo (llamando a chimuelo que se fue resignado sin galletas)

-hey hipo! (siguiendo a hipo, mientras le lanzaba la bolsa de galletas)tampoco quiero que hables.

-no lo haría

-bueno las quieres o no, creo que tu dragón se muere por unas

BruA-(gritando desde la cocina) estamos esperandooo

BruO- sí y las queremos calientes!

-demonios! Como los odio

**Fin del flashback***

**-**quieres una?(sacando las últimas dos de la bolsa)

-y están adornadas! Que es esto un pino… vaya están deliciosas, debo aceptar que quien las haya hecho es mejor cocinando que yo

-si bueno…viste la draakverrassing que hice de chimuelo (señalando la figura)

-es increíble es igualito a ti chimuelo!

-sí y la enorme draakverrassing de gordontua tuvimos que ponerla en el centro del salón

- y patapez?...

-ahí está (señalando a patapez en una esquina deprimido)

-que le paso?

-se puso como loco cuando colgamos el draakverrassing de gordontua, mi padre tubo que decirle que era una amenaza para berk el llevarla a todos lados

-pobre debe sentirse muy mal por no pasarla con gordontua… y por qué se llaman draakverrassing ? (mientras patapez aparecio detrás de Astrid)

-si gracias por recordármelo

-Astrid tiene tacto para estas cosas… (Justo antes de que Astrid golpeara a hipo, Gustav entro corriendo)

-(entrando alocadamente al salón) ya vienen! Ya vienen! (En eso todos los dragones entraron de golpe con sus bebes)

-no puedo creerlo CHICA!(corriendo a abrazarla)

-tormentula! Mira cuantos hermosos bebes dragón!

-uf justo a tiempo no lo crees chimuelo? (viendo a chimuelo jugar con su draakverrassing)

-qué lindo… le enseñare a tormentula la suya

-buena idea y yo a chica (cargando a los bebes) miren es igual a su mami y tiene una sorpresa!

-dejando a los bebes bajo el draakverrassing

-pero que hace?

-vamos todos!

**Estoico se acerca a hipo.**

-sabes algo de esto hipo

-no ni idea

-lista chica? dispara!

**Cuando gordontua le disparo al draakverrassing juguetes, golosinas, flores, entre otras cosas y una explosión de polvo brillante salía de su interior.**

-increíble creo que esta snoggletog estuvo llena de sorpresas

-no podría haberlo dicho mejor hipo! (mientras patapez se acerca volando)y con respecto a tu pregunta Astrid… draak-verrassing significa dragón sorpresa!

**Y eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado y literal draak verrassing en Neerlandés significa dragón sorpresa, un saludo a todos y feliz snogletog!**


End file.
